Vicar moirae
by zanyehuan
Summary: Charlie goes to check on his deputy,yet what awaits him is a child of the moon.Charlie is bitten,and becomes one of the most feared and hunted creature.How will Bella react,what will the Cullen's do.Read as everything is changed in the Twilight universe.
1. Rookies

**Disclaimer: **Sadly do not own twilight. All these amazing characters belong to Stephenie Myer.

* * *

**Chapter one: Rookies**

I've driven on these, worn broken roads, all my life. Yet I have never felt so lost. My body goes into autopilot, numbing the reality around it. Only reacting to the small shifts, within the steering wheel. While the howling wind, drowns out the repeating radio static. Allowing me to remain within this, wanted, thoughtless, limbo.

The full moon is above me. It lights the swallowing darkness of the night. It's so strong tonight. Doubt, I'll need my headlights tonight. As the moon causally removes the unknown of the night. It also reveals rows of trees. That are aligned at each side of the road. The forest almost look like, enslaved giants. Being forced into protecting something, that is not theirs.

These easily forgotten roads are the same ones I took Bella on. God those sweet moments, seem so far away. Maybe because they weren't really real. How could they ever be? Those memories could only be shared with a father. Not a man who she only see's, two weeks out of the year. Damn it! I've only got her back, and she has already run away, twice. The first to her mother, and god knows where now. It's been a day since I found Jacob at my house. With that, damn letter in his hand. God why cant I do this! All I ever wanted was to be was a good father. But I know I'm not. I look at Billy and Harry, they make it look so seamless. As if being a great dad was ingrain into them. Yet with me, Bella seems so distant. And that was before Edward left. That proved to me how useless of a father I am. I wasn't able to glue back the pieces. Hell I couldn't even protect her! Just like Harry. Damn it Harry! We were suppose to grown old and senile together, the three Musketeers. God, it wasn't suppose to be like this i-.

"Chief, are you there?" A voice asked through the static radio.

"Yeah, Hill. That you?" I ask.

"Yes sir, I think, something happened Wilson." Hill said warily.

"What, why do you think that Hill? Did something happen?"

"Well no sir, but, well.." I hear Hill hesitate. Damn it! Now I know somethings wrong.

"Hill if something wrong then tell me, now Hill!" I bark out.

A sharp screech bellows through the static, he dropped the radio. God I hate rookies, if h-."Well chief, well I, I. " Hill pauses this isn't goo-.

"Wilson left early to go to Mrs. Tuner's house when her husband is away." Hill idiotically rushed through.

God damn it! I swear sometimes I feel like I'm a babysitter. Than a Chief of police. Alright Charlie calm down. We don't need another child in this situation. If I remember right Mr. Turner carries a riffle wherever he goes. And tends to gets trigger happy, when drunk. I hope he isn't that dumb. Wait it's Wilson of course he's that dumb. I should let him get shot. It would teach him which head, he should think with. Then again he is one of my men. Hell at least I'll get a show out of it. I can imagine it now. Wilson with his clothes in his hands is being chased by Mr. Turner. Who's to drunk to load his gun. All the while Mrs. Turner is running behind them. Struggling to keep her bathroom robe close. he-.

"Chief Swan, sir, what do-."

"Hill calm down, I'm only a few minutes away, I'll pop in and Check up on him. I'm only a couple of minutes away". I said, interrupting Hill.

"Thank you sir, I hope I did the right thing." Hill sadly, whispered.

"Hill whats wrong?" I ask.

"Well sir I was just wondering if I did the right thing. I just betrayed Wilson and i-"

"You did the right thing Hill. Your new and, don't know Forks that well. If something happened how would you help him. We stand by each other, even when the other doesn't want it. Support doesn't even always come when you want or, think you need it."

"Thank you Chief."

"Hill, why don't you take the night off". Hill said happily. "But chief I d-."

"Go Hill, I know there is nothing in the world a father wants, then to kiss his daughter good night, before she sleeps." I interrupted Hill.

"Thank you Chief, it means a lot sir." Hill said excitedly.

"Your welcome Hill. And tell Beth I said hi."

"Will do Chief!" Hill answered, followed by static.

I remember that feeling, of wanting to rush home. To be with the ones you love. Now I go Home, to a house of broken memories. What am I suppose to do from here? My daughter is gone my best friend died! Where do I go.

I'm about to turn into Williamson Street. The Tuner's home is only a few feet away. Okay Charlie, here we go. I'm about to convince a drunk man not to shoot my deputy. Yup this is what I envisioned when I joined the force. I begin to drive the dirt road to the Tuner's house. But Somethings wrong, I know it. I drive faster, I can see Wilson cruiser. His lights are flashing, and his sirens are faint, but on. But where is Wilson?

The forest has been carved around the home. So it leaves the Tuner's white house, in a a bare field. Normally majestic, yet now it stands hollow. All the lights are on. But it's late, almost two in the morning. They shouldn't be on. Whats disturbs me more is the silence. Where in the middle of the forest yet I hear no animals! It almost feels, as if I'm drowning within it. I cant leave him, I cant.

* * *

**Author Note:** Um hi. This is a revision of my first chapter. I fixed a whole lot of grammar errors.

Please review, or at least favorite!


	2. Chapter 2

**Um hi it's me,i sadly just realized how to do this,I'm still green. I just wanted to say this was just suppose to be a one-shot but i saw people read it so I'm making it a i hope you all like it!Oh and sorry if the scene was to gruesome,but i could have gone into more detail,but that would be M!**

* * *

God I don't what the hell this feeling is,I just know somethings wrong. I can feel the air around slowly thicken and constrict around me,I can barely breathe.

I need to run,I need to get the hell out of here. No I cant leave Wilson,I will not abandon him or anyone else! I can feel my hands shaking below,get a hold of yourself Charlie,your no good to him like this.

I force my body to take a deep breathe,the consuming white house never leaving my sight. The house stands wickedly,tempting me to enter,god I pray this is just the stupidity of an old man.

What if I'm wrong,no enough of this Charlie,you have to reach for the door Charlie,damn it my hands wont move,damn it move! My stare moves to the once familiar house,all the memories I shared within those wooden doors,now worn into a engulfing hell. No longer is it a place where I would come to split up a drunken rant on how this country isn't as it once was,or where I would go for fishing supplies.

Damn it,damn it,why cant I move! My stare returns to those sweet memories that stood engraved within those familiar wooden door,but why is so different tonight,why am I scared,why is everything telling me to run.

My gaze never left,but something wrong,the house is morphing into something different. Its once welcoming doors now stand like a grotesque broken smile,as if a gate protecting something unmentionable.

The windows have become dull,it's death like stare, burrows itself within me. I can feel the house breathing,it's harsh poison breathe strangling me. The ground shakes beneath me,it's moving towards me,i need to run I nee-. Stop,now Charlie,reach the god damn door,now! My hand finally responds and extends towards the handle. I can feel my body go into auto pilot,yet I can't shake this fear,god I hope this is just is just paranoia.

My feet touch the the tire soften dirt road,I duck down trying to conceal myself behind my cruiser door. I need to find cover,I can feel my breathe hitch and hesitate,my body is wanting to stop.

Its like there is a ominous force blocking me from going anywhere closer. I shake my head and reestablish my will,I will not leave him!

Any normal night I wouldn't be able to see my hand in front of my face,so deep within the woods,but the full moon illuminates everything,revealing my path,but where will it lead me?

I have to get to Wilson's cruiser,their I can call for back up. My gaze falls down to the rough ground that drowns my feet below me,damn it,I doubt I'll be able to move fast enough that I won't be heard. I don't have a choice anymore,I can see Wilson's blue cruiser it stands at least fifteen feet from me a head of Mr. Tuner's SUV that hides my presence perfectly. Damn it it's my only option,it's a clear path nothings blocking the path,I stare at my goal forming in my mind each step that I will make. I know what I have to do,I steal as meany breathes as I can and I move.

I can feel the ground beneath me as I run to the cruiser,yet I remain focus on the my goal.

It feels as if I'm stuck in time,the only way I know I'm moving is because I can see the cruiser get closer.

The sound of the rough unused dirt,is droned out by my flooding pulse,the edges of my sight become circular almost if I'm seeing though a tunnel.

Then it stops my body,drops to the ground behind the open cruiser,I can finally hear my heart pounding,and my haggard breathe reverberate though my weakened chest. Damn it,Charlie just breathe in,I cant believe I'm already out of breathe. I can feel the surge of fire start to leave,leaving me tired and scared. I can see the light of the house escape from underneath the cruiser,as if it's trying to escape the house. I don't know why but I feel so tired right now,I can feel my strength wain and die. Yet the fear has yet to leave it,remains a constant companion.

I need to rest,no,Charlie focus,somethings wrong and you know it. I force my weakened body to take a deep breathe.

I'm here I have to push forward,I have to.

I pick my fallen body and force it to to the passenger side,I have to be careful to remain hopefully unseen.

I crouch,and slowly move,the smooth metallic body of the cruiser never leaving my side.

The lights from the house burn away the shadows,leaving me only a sliver of shadow that surrounds the cruiser.

God why is it so different tonight,what the hell is inside? My hand hit the door,marking the end of my goal,all I have to do is to call back up. My body releases a calming breathe,my body slumps to the ground,I'm siting in mud but I don't care,I grasp the ground forming a fist around the wet ground. Alright Charlie all you have to d-. Wait why is the ground wet,it hasn't rain yet? Then what the hell is this,I bring my hand to my face,there I notice the crimson shimmer. I reach for my flashlight,my hands shake madly,damn it I can't even tun it on! Turn on,turn on now! The light flashes on,God it's blood everywhere.

Blood drapes the car like a scarlet dress,my hands are stained by this stamp. God what the hell is this,and where is the body?

How can there be so much blood yet no body,there I see it ten deep lines that scar the wet ground.

I see it now,god I'm an idiot,i was so entrapped by my own fear that I didn't see it.

Something was dragged inside the house,I can see the trail of the blood droplets,faint,so something picked him,oh god Wilson!

I don't even feel the ground that sleeps breathe me,I run into the house,be alive Wilson,be alive! I storm through the opened doors into the house,I can see blood on the floors,and footprints that lie frozen within them. I can see clearly,struggle,within those crimson prints. The house lays chaotic,with the furniture lies destroyed in pieces,god what could do this. This carnage doesn't even look human,it has be animal like,but what? As my mind tries to form logic,I can see gun shells,they adorn the house like Christmas ornaments.

On the wall I can see the evidence that they fought back,bullet wounds barely noticeable from the blood covered walls. All this carnage,yet where are the bodies,I walk with gun in hand,though I doubt the usefulness of it now,god wh-? The stairs look like freshly opened veins,god I can see broken finger nails embodied within the wooden stairs. Wilson,god be alive,please be alive! I can feel my feet slide, and fall on the blood covered stairs,I grab on the banister for leverage,I can see trail now it lead to the bedroom,god blood is just flowing like water,from underneath the closed door.

My hands reach the door,my hands tremble Wilson be ali-. God,the room reveals blood scorned everything,no cornered is spared. God,theirs piles of butchered flesh throughout the room,God what could d-. I see a pair of dead disembodied familiar eyes,I slam the door behind me. Wilson,god wils-,I can feel my vomit force its way out. God,Wilson,what the-.I hear a growl I turn my head to see blacked inverted eyes.

* * *

**Did you like it?Please review,god i sound desperate don't i!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Um hi this is Zan, been a long time sorry college has been working me! I cant promise it but I'll try to update every week! Oh and sorry if this chapter is so weird It's really difficult to try and explain this through a human's eye. Especially when he keeps blacking out!**

* * *

My heart falls slowly, until I can not hear it's beat. I begin to feel everything around me stop, forming an empty vacuum. A vacuum where all has died, even time has fallen victim to it. I don't have a damn clue how long I've been in this pocket, of fear, yet I have no doubt where it comes from.

I can see it, but it's not possible? Damn no way in hell is this thing real, it's a werewolf. It's light honey like fur, engulfs it's massive behemoth body. It must stand to 7 feet, yet it's body lays arched focused solely on me.

Whenever I pictured a werewolf was in movies where the person transforms, but still stays human like. Yet the thing that stand before me, has no human qualities, everything about it is a wolf. No, a monster.

The very air that surrounds us is thick, and consuming. I see the telling crimson shimmer, it shines through it's honey brown fur, bringing truth of it's real nature. I can see a crimson waterfall fall carelessly to the ground. It flows down beneath it, pooling gently around it's used paws.

Yet nothing about this nightmare scares me more than it's black eyes. They almost seem inverted, void of all life, I see no feeling behind. They have yet to release it's crushing gaze from me, they consume every part of me. I am to frighten to move even to shake, I'm going to die.

Damn, I can hear it. My heartbeat moves, damn it.

My hand instantly reaches for my gun, I pull the trigger, Argh! God damn it, my shoulder, damn it I can feel something dripping down my arm.

I think I shot it in the ear, I need to run. Now, Damn it! I push myself up, I cant feel my left arm, I'm not even sure if it's still there.

I didn't even see it attack me, where is it? Doesn't matter I need to get the hell out of here. I cant lose, god please don't let me die. I just want to see my daughter again, Bel-.

I hear my body being thrown against the wall, but I cant feel anything. I guess that's a good thing, at least I wont feel it.

My vision fades, I'm losing conscious, this is how I die. I'm sorry Bells, I really wanted to be there, guess I didn't make it. I'll be watching ya, kid, I love you Bells, always have always will.

No, I need to get to Bella. I move arm, yes, the gun is still there, I shoot randomly. I get two shot off, but I cant see it. Blood is covering my eyes, I can feel something jagged sticking out of my leg wh-. Something pushed me back, but I heard it slip or fall into the wall. This is my chance, my body pushes itself forward, I feel something behind me, w-.

I think I fell, my head is bleeding, I reach up to find where it's coming from. I don't know how long I was out d-,

I see it. It's walking down here, damn it, it's playing with me. It could have killed me at any time.

Damn it, I feel my tears glide down my cheeks, I'm sorry Bells, I tried, I love you. Bye kid, I al-. A huge boom echos in the house, the stairs gave out, thank you god.

The house is intimately filled by a thick cloud of dust, I know I need to move, but my body has given up. I hear it roar in anger, It's going to come after me, I have to move now! I feel my legs start to stand, damn I don't have time to wait!

Move Damn you! I begin to run, I have to see Bells, just one more, please! I see my cruiser, in front of me, with my right hand I reach for my car keys. I fly into my cruiser, please god work, I turn my key, and it starts. I put it in reverse and back out, I don't care how fast I'm going. I turn the car around so I can drive faster, I need to call for help. But wha-.

Argh, GOD DAMN IT! My arm, It feels like it's on fire,damn it, what the hell is going on. The pain is moving, like liquid napalm running through each vein! "Achha", damn it I'm coughing up blood!

Argh, damn it it's moving toward my heart, I'm blacking out. No I have to keep going Gahkah, my muscles are contracting against my will, I can feel blood start to pour out of my eyes. All I can hear is sharp ringing in my ears, damn it, I cant breathe.

My chest feels like its collapsing, god I'm choking on my own blood. GOD, my bones are cracking, whats happening to me. I'm losing control, my arm is moving on it own, I cant control them! It's burning, damn it, just make it stop! It's to much, everything just burns, Ju-. Damn it, something just hit the side of my car, w-. It slammed into it again, I can see it, the honey brown fur! Damn it, I c-.

Argh, DAMN IT HELL! The burning hasn't stopped, where am I? I can see bright orange lights a few feet away, what t-. It's my car, It ran into the forest, god I don't care I just want this pain to end!

GOD! My back is shattering, I can hear it, god just make it stop! There is so much blood I Cant even tell if I'm crying anymore, I hear it approaching me." Just kill me already, just make this pain end",I yell at the top of my lungs.

It just looks at me, bastard doesn't even care! I feel it breathe on my neck, I can smell the death in it's throat. I'm sorry Bells, god I'm so sorry. I see him slowly walking towards me, agh, I'm gritting my breathe.

I refuse to break eye contact, If he wants to kill me, then do it already! I do-. I see another wolf come charging in, the honey furred one seemed startled, but charges anyways. I feel the earth below me move, as more wolfs come, forcing the honey furred one to flee. GOD, I cant do th-.

"Dadwy, dadwy, wake up"! A voice screams out.

I open my eyes to see a little girl, biting on her bottom lip. She cant be any older than five, her brown hair is braided with different colored ribbons. She's wearing beat up, paint splattered, pajamas, with a bright pink shirt beneath them. Her hands folded angrily, as she pouts and frowns. She taps her barbie shoe rapidly, as her chocolate eyes stare furiously at me. "Dadwy, you feel asweep"! Bella shouts.

"Oh I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to", I said sadly while picking her up and sitting her on my knee.

"But dadwy, you said you would taking me fishin",Bella said while pouting.

"Oh I did, well I'm sorry, kid I've been working so much, I guess I just feel asleep",I tried to explain.

"But dadwy, you promised"!

"I know I did, here tomorrow we'll wake up extra early and go. How about that".

Bella's face lights up as she jumps in my arms. I embrace her back, My arms surround her, as she refuse to let go. I smile and lean forward to kiss her head, and carry her to her bedroom. She smiles sweetly and lays to chocolate eyes on mine, yup this kid going to be a heart breaker. I stand in the doorway as she runs from one corner of her room to the other, preparing herself for the next day. " I'm going need my cowoling boo, my cwayons, mister button of course", She said while reaching for her stuffed animal, a brown wold"I could never leave you, and I'm bringing a Dr. suess but which one"?Bella asks herself.

"Hey there, calm down",I said .

Bella looks at me questionably"You know kid , you might not like fishing"?

"Yes I will Dadwy, because you like it. Anything my Dadwy likes I like",She said while reaching for a hug.

I smile and pick her, she giggles and rest her head in the crook of my neck. I kiss her head and place her in bed. I open her covers, and she slips in with Mister button next to her. I tuck her in, and sing her a song, until she fell asleep. I smile, and kiss her goodnight, "Love you Bella always have, always will".

* * *

**Hey please review i want to know if this story is good! Or you can favorite it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Again all these amazing Character's, do not belong to me. But are the great creation of Stephenie Meyer.

**Author note: **Um hi guy.. I no there is nothing i can say, to justify my absence. So all I can do is prove to you that I am serious about this story. So every Wednesday, I'll post a new chapter! And sorry for all the uploads. For some reason i cant use paragraphs.

* * *

_Chapter four: Burning memories_  
-

_**Where am I**__**.**_

_**Wasn't I running, from something.**_

_**How am I her-.**_

_**I'm driving.**_

_**This has to be my squad car, right, but its not. Somehow its new, everything the same. Yet newer, like I just got it. But that impossible it's at least sev-.**_

_**Someones crying.**_

" Bells, why are you crying."

"Becawuse, I'm no good at fishin!" Cried Bella, as she cutely pouted. While crossing her small arms around her mud cover jacket. Man I swear. She must have gotten all the mud of the lake on her. Hell she didn't even make it to the boat, before falling.

"Bell, sweetie. That's no reason to cry."

"But you love fishin, and. And if I'm no good at fishin then," Bella whispers, as her warms eyes fill with tears. "Then maybe you wont let me come back."

I turn the car towards the green pasture next to us. I hear the breaking of the small twigs, mixed in the grass. Yet I doubt nothing as louder, than my own heart. God I should have known this was coming. For Christ sake, I only see her three months out of the year. Of course she feels this way!

The engine slowly dies, leaving Bella's forced back whimpers. God she's not even looking at me anymore. Yet in the mirror, I can see her tear broken face. Damn it all charlie! "Bella, look at me." I whisper, while grabbing her hand.

My little girl's face, turns to me. And I can feel my halved heart, shatter. Because in her face, I can see, everything. Her sadness, held within those tears. Most importantly, I can see fear. Her sweet doe eyes, wishing desperately to cling to something. How on earth is it possible, to be this bad of a father.

" Bella. I always want you to be here. With me-"

" But if yo-"

"No Bella!" I shout interrupting her. "Bella no matter what, I promise you. Your the most important thing, in my life. Even if your not here, I will always love you. Always have, and always will."

_Bella's face lights up, as she jumps into my arms. I hear her sweet laugh, as she hugs me. I wrap my arms around her. God love her if she doesn't become a heart breaker. Hel-._

_What the hell was that? It sounded like glass breaking. Bu-. _

_God my head,. It feels like someone set on fire. Now it's falling down my spine__. I can barely open my_ _eyes, yet, I cant be. Every thing around me has stopped. The trees, clouds, even the breeze. Bell-._

_Is that the sun? How can it be so big, and white? It's growing, like a drop of ink, in a glass of water. Its moving us moving to us. All I can see is a burning white cl-.  
_**__-._**

_**How aren't I brunt?**_

_**Shouldn't have that light killed, me?**_

_**Wait, I'm not in my car. I'm standing outside, I have to be, but this can't be Forks. It's to bright, and dry to be Forks.**_

_**Wait, I'm not alone. There are people all around me. I can see smiling families, having fun. New couples flirting, on there first date. All the while as a kid is puking his gut out in a trash bin.**_

_**But. I feel nervous.**_

_**But I don't know why. Are these my memories. Are these just memories.**_

_**Then why cant I!**_

_**Where, what the hell is happening to me.**_

_**God wh-.**_

" Dad. Dad!"

"Sorry Bells. Guess I wasn't really paying attention, huh. Sorry." I said meekly.

"So,um. Are,you ready to go ch-dad? " Bella asked.

" Sure, whenever your ready. Just lead the way, wait. You do know where, were going right?" I ask jokingly. Hoping to make things less, strange, between us. But it only gets me an awkward smile.

I follow Bella as we start walking through the crowd. God how am I surrounded by people. Yet feel so damn alone. "We should take a right, then a left. And we should be there." Bella said, while looking at a piece of torn paper.

"What don't tell me your reading one of those carnival maps!." I said laughing. "Because last time you were our navigator. We got lost for six hours straight, remember kid."Crap. Bella face turns bright red, and drops to her shoulders. Great, you've embarrassed her Charlie. Fantastic I haven't seen here in close two years, and I do this!

" Actually I've never been here before." Bella said quietly. " It was mom's idea."

"Oh, well, I guess that's Rene, huh."

"Yeah. We just have to take a couple more turns. Till we reach the ride." Bella said. While her eyes never leaving the map. All I'm doing now, is just following a shadow.

To my far right, I can see man whose had, to much to drink. He looks a bit older than me, probably late thirties. Almost burning red hair, although its receding now. He cant even walk anymore. He's being carried by his children. As his wife shamefully looks on. But the strange thing is, I'm jealous of him. Because even though he's drunk out of his mind. He has someone.

While with me, the only important thing in my life. Doesn't even want to walk beside me. God when did thing become so awkward between us? Hell when she was little all she wanted to do, was to stay in my arms. And now, she's being forced to spend time with me. Damn it, I wish there was something I could say, or do. When did we become strangers?

"Dad. Are you listening?"

"Sorry kid. What were you saying" I said

"The ride's just to our right. Okay dad."

"Yeah I see it kid." I told Bella. Just where Bella said was a huge roller coaster Yep only Rene would be this optimistic. " Don't know about you kid but, I'm definitely not doing that. Bella."

That's strange, Bells stopped moving. "Bella, Bells. Are you okay?" I ask.

Damn I must have said somet-.

_Wait, why don't I hear anything? It was so loud a minute ago, and now._

_My head! God what wrong with my head! It feels like someones pouring, boiling water inside my skull. I can feel it travel down my spin, as my legs give out. I cant breathe, it's like a pair of searing claws, shredding my lungs._

_Breathe Charlie, this cant be real. God damn it, I'm blacking out! _

_God, what the hell is that? The cheesy roller coaster has become a, dense light. I think it's coming closer, no it's becoming bigger. Like fire, it's destroying everything in sight. Everything is being swallowed up. All I can see I white. I have to save her. I have t-.  
**_-.**_

_**I have t-.**_

_**What did have to do? It was important.**_

_**I remember, there was horrible light. But.**_

_**I'm here, at home., the games on.**_

_**I'm On the phone, I can hear a voice. I know that voice. For some reason, I'm really happy.**_

_**But. I cant have happened, could it?**_

_**Those were old memories, they have to be. Or are they happening now. What the hell is happening.**_

"Hey kid how's everything." I ask happily.

"Yeah everything's okay." Bella replied. Although I doubt that. Something in her voice, is off. Well if I know my kid, she's nervous. But about what?

" Are you sure."

" Yeah, it's just. That. I." Bella stutters.

" Bella, It's alright. Just tell me whats wrong." I said wordily.

"Well I was hoping. That I could come to stay with you, in Forks."

My little girl wants to come home. I never thought she would, ever come back to forks. God, she wants to come home! Oh crap I have to start fixing things up. I need clean Cob webs from her room. Then maybe fresh paint? No, I'll leave that up to her. Remember this is her room, Charlie. But the bathroom. Oh god the bathroom!

"Dad!"

"Sorry kid. Of course, you can come live up here." I said. Wait, crap what about Rene? " Wait Bella is Rene alright with this?"

Please, just give me this. " Yeah. Mom said it was okay."

" Alright. Then when do you plan on coming up, to Forks." I ask

" Well, I was hoping to get there. In the beginning of the school year. So in a couple of months. Is that alright?" Bella asked.

" Definitely, whenever you ready kid!" I said.

" Thanks Dad.. I call you back with, Ren-mom. Then we can work out all the details."

" Alright Bye Bells." I answer, while hanging up the phone.

Hell I don't think I have ever smiled this much. Or have been this happy, in all my life. "Which has to be the most, saddest thing the world!" I said laughing. I guess for the longest time it's been, only me. In a house filled with painful ghosts. For the first time in years this place feels, like a home.

"Alright Charlie. All you have to do is make this hospitable. For a teenage girl." I said to myself. And immediately after, doom sets in.

How the hell am I going make this place, liveable. For Christ sakes, Charlie, there is even any food in the fridge. Only my vitamin R. Damn should I get a liquor safe, no it's beer. But again, remember you, when your Bells age. But she isn't me.

"Of course she isn't." I sad to myself. As a smile reaches my face.

Okay Charlie, clam down. Everything's going to be okay. You know what I'll ask Sue for help. Because this house really, needs a woman's touch. But first I need to stock the fridge. But I cant cook, so pick something easy right. Wait, what was that? I swear I heard a crash, upstairs. But I'm the only one here.

I move slowly, to my gun belt. It's only a few feet from the phone. Got it. I don't know how someone got in, was when-.

There it is again, its coming from Bella's room. It sounds like something big, pacing. I walk carefully upstairs. Trying to avoid all the creaks. I don't know what's upstairs. But I definitely don't want them to know that I'm here.

_Something's wrong. Why am I so terrified__._

I can see Bella's door in front of me. My hand moves to door knob. Even though something inside is screaming me to run.

Blood.

This isn't Bella's room, or even my home. It looks like a horror movie, all I see is blood.

"Yes isn't it wonderful, child." A voice spoke.

"Did you do this!" I shot in disgust.

"Yes, and no." The voice laughed.

"What do you mean."

I wait for a reply, but all hear is it's laugh. I cant stand this room, it's, to much. I need to leave! I turn to run, But I see it! It's bright yellow eyes, and blood matted fur.

" Hello child."

* * *

**Author note**: Hey how did you like the new chapter? Hopefully my writing has improved. So please tell me what you think, even if you think this story need improvement. (yes I'm this needy!)

Even if you don't want to review, just by favoring my story. Your saying enough. So please review or at least Favorite.


	5. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Again all these amazing Character's, do not belong to me. But are the great creation of Stephenie Meyer.

**Author note: **Sorry this chapter to so long I live in Texas in the area that was effected by the wildfire, and we just got everything cleaned up. But everything is good now, and hopefully I can post a chapter every week. (Again sorry for the horrific grammar)

* * *

Chapter Five: Introductions

There it goes again, static, then the distorted voice screaming 'hello child'.

I'm lying face down, and I can't move. My body is completely numb; I can't even tell if I'm even breathing. God I feel like my head is stuck in a bell and someone is on the other end, banging the hell out of it.

Except the pang of this bell, is that damn echo, 'hello child'. It's almost like I have hangover, yet without pain, just the ill feeling of being lost. Come on Charlie, try to open your eyes.

Crap, there's something wrong with them. Everything just looks like I'm stuck in a snowstorm. They're small white circle, they're falling every time I blink. The snow gets thicker, the further I try to see, until all I can see is three feet in front me.

I blink it away, but it just coming back thicker.

But I can still see things around me, they're hazy, but they're still there. Come on Charlie, focus, get your bearings. Alright. I can see a rock ahead of me, just a couple inches away.

Above that I see a large opening, it's looks a jagged shark tooth. Yet anything beyond that is just white. God I wish I could move closer, or at least rub this crap out of eyes.

Quit complaining Charlie, you have to figure out where you're at. You don't have the time for the woe is me crap.

Obviously I'm outside, and with the shark tooth opening I have to be a in a cave. Now is it inland, or outland? The ground. Its not solid I can still see prints in it, it has to be sand.

It cant be dirt because the print is in to deep. But which sea cave? Only one way to tell from here, you have to turn of the static, and focus. Listen for the waves breaking. I close my eyes yet all I can still hear is a wall of static. Yet there's something small behind it. Push through it, there.

The static turns off, I can hear the waves breaking, and they're braking on the rocks. I'm away from the beach, and the only sea cave not near the beach is Shiloh. A cave me a Billy found, it's completely hidden away from the others, and almost buried by the tide at this time.

"Take deep breathes child. In, and out," That voice, it sounds English. It's warm and distant at the same time, almost like it's dragging me in for the kill. I know I've heard it before, I think it's the same as that damn echo. "I remember my first morning as well. It should pass, in a few moments. Just breathe, long deep breathes, child."

There's a weight on my shoulder, it's heavy and warm. I push it away. "Calm down," The echo shouts. "I simply wish to help you child."

I am so sick of his goddamn voice. The weights back on my shoulder, I can see him now , he's crouching in front of me. Its looks only like a snowy shadow, but with this crap in my eyes, I cant tell much.

What the hell is happening to me.? I'm so tired of this! I've never felt this weak before, I cant move, hell I can barely even see damn it! I'm the Chief of Police, yet here this bastard, is treating me like an injured bird.

"Child-," I interrupt his pointless babbling.

" I'm not a Damn Child!" I belt out.

He just starts laughing, who the hell is he to laugh. I can see his shadow shake; oh, this must be hilarious for him, the injured, weak, child, struggling to get up.

I can feel my blood start to rush through my body. The numbness is leaving. The feelings in my legs are back, they still feel like they're asleep, but at least I can feel them now.

Now what are you going to do Charlie?

I push up, forcing my arms to take strain; they start to shake, damn. I try to get up but fall; I land hard on my knee.

"Child be still. You cannot force yourself from this daze, without harm. Simple restraint wi-"

"I told you I'm not a goddamn child!" I've had it with this, of him, of all this crap! My body moves faster than my words, all the numbness leaves, and I charge.

It almost like a movie scene in slow mo, I can see him coming, but my body isn't quick enough.

He has both my arms in a grapple, while his knee is pushing my face into the sand. He's laughing, as he pushes my deeper face into the sand. With every push, I can feel his body shake with laughter.

"O child, was this path truly necessary, I simply wanted to ensure your safety. The first morning is always so unpleasant, and terrorizing. I merely wished to lessen your pain, and look after you.

"But do not take this kind act in vain, or as weakness, child,"I scream as he pulls my arms closer, it feels like my shoulders are coming out their sockets.

"I am the eldest of our kind. And these eyes which have bared witness to the most wondrous acts of providence. Have bled into a world that is no longer mine, becoming forced sentries, unable to look away from the cruelties others have created. I have become a jaded monster, the wonder, ripped out of me. My hands have given the battle-scorned earth it's sacrifice in the blood of those stupid enough to call me enemy. And I have taken the most sacred, the innocent lives of men, women, and babe.

"I am Asher, and only Asher, long have I forsaken the name of my fathers before me . Yet let me give you some advice, and heed this warning as men fear god. Let this warning, this last daring whisper of a warning. Grow wings and forever fly within caverns of your memories.

"If you ever attack me again, I swear on the lives I have dammed, I will kill you!"

The pain in my arms goes away; you have to get some distance Charlie. I fling myself across the small cave, my bareback grinds against the stones of the cave.

There he is, the bastard! And of course he has to the biggest bastard I ever seen, over 6 ft at least. Christ he look like a damn Viking, all that's missing is the beard. So now I'm dealing with a crazy Viking, whose completely out of my fighting league.

Fantastic! Stop, alright Charlie tune everything out, assess the situation, this bastard has to have some weakness.

Alright his defying features? Long blonde hair, braided up to the middle of his back, and the ends tied with a red ribbon. He has pale skin, and four diagonal scars running from his top left of his head, down to his lip, appears to be new. His eyes are blue, a deep blue He's wearing only a long pair of shorts.

He isn't sifting any weight on his feet, so he doesn't have knee problems. Other than the scars on his face he's clean, so he hasn't has any surgery, or drug problem.

Crap, he looks like a slab of muscle, but not enough to weigh him down. The only advantage you have is the hair-.

"Evaluating the enemy?" Asher laughingly interrupts me.

A growl comes from throat, since when do I growl? Asher smiles as he throws his hands up in a sign of surrender. Small snickers crawl out of his mouth, as he inches towards me.

"Perhaps I have done you a great disservice by calling you a child, for that I humbly and most sincerely offer my apologies. Yet I must happily say I thought wrong of you. I must confess when these wary eyes first fell upon you. It appeared to me, you were simply a withered, and weak, overweight golem. Whom lacked the ingredients of manhood.

"Yet you attacked me, with no hesitation. And when released, you chose a place with the greatest vantage point. Then instead of foolishly attacking again, you choose to assess," Asher smiles, and reaches for his hair. "Yes I know this vanity is moronic, yet so much of my past has been taken from me. Sadly this is the only reminder of who I once was."

This is it Charlie, he's distracted. Slowly inch forward, try to get closer. Damn it!

"You know you are very wise, to try to take advantage of a weak, and nostalgic fool. A misstep that I assure you, will not be made lightly in front of you again. How rude of me! Heavens I have not spoken to another in four months, and I ramble on like a new mother, bragging on her babe.

"I have spent this entire time overindulging in the sound of my own voice. I have yet even gained the honor of knowing your name."

His voice sounds kind enough, but he's definitely not asking.

Give him your name, but not your badge Charlie. I don't know how he's going to react, to me being a cop. Asher moves forwards with his hand and smile, extended.

"My name is Charlie Swan." I said shaking his hand.

"Ah, Charlie it is truly an honor. But I am afraid time runs short" Asher releases my hand, and sits to my right. "O great worlds afar, how long has it been since I've been in such a horrible position."

"What position?"

Asher stretches, completely ignoring my question. His smile is gone, he looks miserable.

"There is no easy way to do this," Asher stands and walks to the other side of the cave. His hands roam the floor until he pulls up a bag. "I swore to myself long ago my friend, that I would not do this again. Yet here we are. And for that I am eternally sorry Charlie."

This is it, he's reaching for a gun, and there's nothing I can do. I see his hands roam deeper within his bag. I'm going to alone in a cave, killed by a lunatic. They'll never find me here, Bella-.

No I won't let it happen, I can't leave Bella always wondering what happened. I might not survive this, but I am not dying in a goddamn cave. I-.

"Huh?"

"What did you think I getting out?" Asher asked, while holding a mirror.

"A gun!"

"Oh lords no." Asher laughs out. Yet soon his face turns dark again." No Charlie, the power held within this, holds more devastation than anything a gun could do."

Asher sighs and throws the mirror to me.

Oh God this isn't my face! Or isn't anymore.

God I don't know how, but this isn't the face I woke up to yesterday. All the lines and wrinkles are gone. The bags under my eyes have disappeared. I look like I'm my twenties again. It's like looking at my yearbook picture, hell even my hair's back.

My hand feels like it's moving by itself, I see more and more of myself. For the first time I since I came to I actually look at myself, and my face isn't the only thing to change.

I'm in the best shape in my life, even better then I when I was a kid. The years of drinking beer and eating bad food, have left, leaving muscle. Yesterday I was an old man with a beer gut, but what am I now?

I hear the mirror shatter.

"Well I would warn you about bad luck Charlie."

"How?" I feebly ask.

I see Asher slowly move to the opening of the cave. He's carrying his yellow pack over his shoulder, while staring at sea.

I don't know what changed but he's different, more slow, and depressive.

" Can you hear them Charlie?"

"Hear what?" I ask roughly.

Asher laughs, and points to his right. "Their searching for you Charlie."

* * *

**Author note**: Please review, even to just complain about the grammar. And if you like it please favorite!


	6. The blind path

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Again all these amazing Character's, do not belong to me. But are the great creation of Stephenie Meyer._

_**Author note: **_Hi... Sorry this chapter came out so late, but I had to get a second job to help out my parents. Then a week ago, I broke my arm. (AGAIN I MUST WAR YOU ABOUT THE GRAMMAR, it's not good. It's just not. )

* * *

_Chapter Six: The blind path_

"Hear what!"

"The children of course," Said Asher, staring back at me confused. "You really cant hear them, can you?"

"Again! Hear what, I can't hear something that isn't there."

Asher's body hunches over as he laughs into his hand, _and again I'm the idiot_. I clench my fist, until I them pop. Asher looks up, he smiles as his palms rise in defeat.

"Appolgies Charlie, heavens shudder to what you must think of me. But I assure you I mean you no harm nor aggravation, I merely wi-"

"Then what the hell do _mean, _to do! Because all that you've done is laugh your ass off, and piss me the hell off!" I yell.

His eyes grow cold, as his face goes blank. It's like his humanity is cheap paint, being slowly washed away by the rain. He growls, and starts to move towards me. My body goes backwards, God he really is terrifying. _Way to go Charlie, you sure know how calm things down._

I feel my fingers touch the cave wall, it's behind me. _Alright like a bull charging, get him to smash into the wall._

Asher stops, clenches his fist, and takes a deep breathe. His face turns back to Asher of before, and smiles. "You are right Charlie. I have not treated you with the esteem you so dutifully deserve. But I would truly appreciate if you would cease speaking to me in such a manner," Said Asher, _like it was a choice_. "It would be below us, to address each other so grimly. We are both equals and deserve to be approached in a manner that befits that."

_ Alright definitely prefer this Asher. Try to keep him calm Charlie._"Your right, I apologize."

Asher face breaks out into a huge smile. "Fantastic! Now the most imperative thing we must do, is for you to learn about your new senses, brother." Asher said.

_ A minute ago he was going to kill me, but now I'm his damn brother._

"Now brother I understand the difficulties in, well, adjusting. But I'm afraid it is am urgent ability that must be learned , and it must be learned quickly," Asher said. "I believe the reason your unable to use your sense to their full capabilities is simply, fear. Much to my disappointment brother, you still perceive me as a threat. So it leaves me one course of action."

He quickly gets up, and walks to the end of the cave. Asher reaches the end he sits, he lurches over with his palms stretched out. It looks like he's praying or surrendering, _but I wonder why I get the feeling it's neither._

"Alright brother, as you can see I'm no threat. Now am I?"

_Crap, is he serious_." No I guess not." I answer.

"Fantastic, Now close your eyes brother."

_Now I know he's messing with me, that or I'm dealing with a crazy person_."I don't see the point to it. Why don't you just tell me whats going one." I reply.

"Humor me brother."

_Here my chance, I can make a brake for it. If I can time the waves right, I can trap him him here. I'm only a few miles from La Push, and I know I can lose him in the forest. Then I can figure out what the hell is happening to me. _

"Now brother, I in no way do I doubt your honor. But the alas, these tired eyes have seen to meany cruel years, and have made me quite cynical. You wouldn't perhaps be plotting an escape? Because I assure you, dear brother, I would find you."

_Damn!_"Of course not." I reply.

"Whew, now that's a relief. And thus sadly I once again must apologize. I know being the Chief of Police, you would never place someone in danger. Especially your own daughter."

I growl, _he knows everything about me, even about Bella!_ "Don t you dare threaten my daughter!" I scream.

"Be still brother, or have you already forgotten about our agreement. Yet perchance you might have misheard me. I have no intention of harming any of the pathetic humans, that you hold so dear," Asher said. _There it is again, he's acting like he isn't even human. _"But you on the other hand unfortunately, would kill them all. Starting with your daughter"

"I would never hurt B-"

"I have no doubt that the great Police Chief would ever hurt his beautiful bouncing baby girl," Asher sneered. His face is changing, its draining again. "But if the damning thought has yet to enter that mind of yours, than please allow me. You are not, the same! And if you want answers then you will do as I say! Now close your eyes."

"Fine." I answer.

"Now listen! Focus on the waves, hear them as they break on the rocks. Can you hear them brother!"

_Where in a sea cave, what else does he expect to hear. I should just leave, but what if he's right. _"Yes, I can hear the waves" I said.

"Now follow the waves as they recede back into the ocean. Hear the lament screams of the winds, as it bares down on the wave, splintering it within the rock. Hear the howling screams of the wind, brother, chase it to the surface. Can you hear it shatter among the tress?" Asher asked.

_I can actually hear it, the wind rushing through the tress. I can even smell the ceder._ " Let the wind guide you further brother. Soar with it, allow your other sense to replace your sight. Now where are you brother?" Asher asked.

"The forest is opening, it's a small meadow. Something's coming I don't know what it is, but it's huge. A bear maybe, no it's still to big to be a bear. It's coming closer. It's on four legs, is it a wolf?"

"Wonderful brother," Asher exclaims.

Asher's only a few feet away from me, _but when did he get up_. "What was that?"

"What, was what? Oh the children. They consider themselves protectors, but in reality they a just a mere nuisance. Nothing that you should to concern yourself with." Asher said. He's reaching in pack and pulls a lighter and a pack of slims.

He leans on the side of the cave, only a few inches away. Asher takes a drag. "Sadly another one of my vice's brother, it's funny sometimes I doubt if they even have an effect on me anymore. I'm sorry brother there is no easy way to tell you, this truth."

"Charlie you have be reborn within a world, that no longer holds happiness for you. And upon this new world there is a plague of nightmares that is ruled by monsters. As a consequence you and I brother, have become hunted. They have branded us, children of the moon"

"The world you have left behind had many names for us. Oboroten, libahunt, lobisomem, vârcolac vârcolac, lycanthropos. Oh yes the humans have been very creative, but I believe you would know us better as werewolves."

I scoff, _so I'm a werewolf_. "I thought you were going to start being honest with me. But apparently that's to much to ask for, _brother_. Now tell me whats happening to me, and tell me now!" I yell.

Asher starts to laugh, but it's not like before. The laughs darker, hateful, it's putting me on edge. "That is one of the largest disconnects I have with this generation, brother. When I was a boy we never questioned the belief, that we were not alone in this planet. Yet humans now, even when hit with that truth over and over again still choose to believe in their delusions. However my clansmen actually thought they could fight our kind."

"I've never lived throughout my life with this truth, and it's been so long that I don't even remember even being human. So my empathy and understanding even though is wanted, can not be given. How can I prove this to you brother, when our true selves are governed by the moon? But this is what I owe you, brother" Asher said. Asher drops his smoke, and smiles, turning his face towards the cave wall. _Oh god_, he's smashing his head into the wall! I grab his shoulders to pull him back, Asher's face is almost all covered in blood, except for eyes... _Oh god, their black, all of it_! C_hrist, Wilson, the Turners. the wolf_! _He did it, he killed them_!

I grab him, my arms are on his neck, as I push him against wall. " It was you! You killed them," I yell. I not even feeling my fist as I slam it in his face, over and over again. But Asher doesn't even fight back,_ fine with me all that matters is that I stop him_... _Oh god I'm one him, I'm a monster_.

I drop him, _how can I go back_. Asher's hand reaches for my shoulder. "Brother it was not my intention to kill the humans." Asher whimpers.

I push his his hand away, Asher steps back." They had names! They were Emile and Abigail Turner, and the deputy was Frank Wilson. Emile and Abigail, were married for six years. Emile was a drunk, but, but, he always their when someone needed him. No matter the inconvenience, or how how much it cost him, he always helped others. A good man! And Abigail for Christ sakes was an elementary school teacher! They had problems, but they loved each other."

"Wilson, oh god Wilson, I've know him, since he was five. His father died in a car accident, but Molly did her best. Yeah when he was a kid he got in trouble, but he was changing. I promised Molly I would look after him, I promised! He was a good kid, a good kid dammit!"

My hands are shaking, and I'm crying, _because that's all you did for them, they deserved better than this, they deserved better than you Charlie_.

"I don't apologize for it brother."

"How dare you!" I scream. I charge at him, but he grabs me to the ground holding my arms back. My head slams against his nose, _Yes_! He lets go, _not good enough Charlie_.

My body is thrown to wall like a rag doll. Asher has my head in his head, and is pushing it against the wall, _why doesn't he kill me_? " I didn't not mean to kill, that I swear to you brother! Nonetheless I don't feel remorse for kill those humans. All the feelings I once possessed as a human have long been burned away. They have joined the long list of things that have fallen victim to this two thousand year war." Asher said

"War, what the hell are you talking about?" I choke out.

"Why do you think I'm here," Asher asked. "Why do you think I would come to this asinine town, the view? The purpose of my coming here, was to track a powerful coven of vampires."

"Wait! Vampires you cant be serious."

Asher smiles, the blood from his nose falls into it. His grip on my throat loosens, _oh I think he's going to let me go. Damn!__He headbutts me, and takes out my knee, I can it's dislocated_.

" I know it hurts brother, but under the circumstances I hope you understand my paranoia. This is you best interest."

Asher walks a few steps back, and pulls a necklace out of his pack. _Disgusting! _It's a finger, but thank god it not real. It looks like it's made out of stone, I can still make out where it was broken off, maybe from a statue._ Oh god it moved, the finger moved_!

I throw the damn thing away as fast as I can, it lands close to Asher's foot. He laughs as he grabs it, almost immediately putting it back in his pack.

"Do you believe me now brother? The finger belonged to a vampire named Athenodora I met her, and her husband quite a long time ago. When she out of boredom, asked her beloved to relive her of said boredom. Through the means of murdering my wife, and children.

"It was to be a full moon that night, I left wanting to protect my family. I returned when I heard their screams. Well to say they were surprised to see me, would be understatement. He attempted to to protect his sweet beloved, but as soon as he realized he would lose the fight, he abandoned her. Left her to feed my rage, she escaped, but not before losing that finger.

"I admit that it is morbid, but it is not a trophy, but a reminder. The ruler's of this world do remember what I told you of them?"

"Yeah, that they were monsters." I said.

" That they are brother, the three brothers, whom donned themselves the Voltruri. And one of the kind brothers, is called Cauis, whom has a wondrous wife by the name of Athenodora."

" You mean the same vampire."

"The very same. Since then the three bothers have since attempted genocide against our kind. They have murdered thousands of us brother. My rage, no matter how justified, created the world we live in now. But I will not let those souls remain suffocated, I will answer their screams for revenge!

" I was investigating a coven of powerful vampires, seven in total. I came onto to their sect, but it was old, they had been gone for months. I was about to leave, when one came back. I was going to kill her to draw the others back, but she was with a human. I made a mistake, I was to focused on the vampire, that I forgot about of the moon. Then with the scent everywhere, I ran hoping to avoid humans. But your humans found me me, they attacked, and I killed them.

"Charlie, the coven I was tracking was here in forks. They answered to the name of Cullen." Asher said.

"Bella!"

_Damn it that thing, is in the house I have to get to Bella.! I have save her_. I try to get up but, my knee won't let me, _damn the knee, and damn the pain_! I gab the cave wall and push myself up, _all I have to do is keep the weight on the other I ca-_.

Asher stops me, his hands holding the backs of shoulders. " Let me go, now! My daughter is alone with that thing!"

"I know brother, I saw your cruiser outside of your home brother, and heard your daughters conversation with the vampire. Her intentions are to go to Voltera and attempt to save the one she loves. She will meet with the three brothers."

"Then you have to let me go. Please!" I yell.

"I can not. If I let you go now, you will regret it brother."

_I wont leave her when she needs me, not now_. I smash the back of my head against his nose. _Yes! _It'sjust enough that he releases my left shoulder, and I force all my weight to my right side.

Asher falls over my shoulder, I kick in his elbow, then his eye. _Damn it my knee._ My damn leg is crapping out on me. B_ut it doesn't matter even if I face gnaw my leg off you have to get to her Charlie_.

"Charlie wait! If you go to her now they will kill her!" Asher yelled.

"What, way the hell would they do that."

"The three brothers will not kill her, they wont risk offending the Cullens, they want their strength. Instead they will offer your daughter a choice. Either become like one of them, or die." Asher said.

"She wont." I said.

"Brother we both she will. And once the Three brothers realize that she had contact with you, a child of the moon. They kill here, and everyone you came into contact with."

My body goes numb, and I fall into the ground. I hear a pop, and see Asher putting his shoulder in.

"You cant be. She, she. I have to be able to do something." I whisper.

"In the days of my childhood, humans use to blame our transformation upon supernatural means. However, the way we came into this new world, is much simpler. It's venom. A type of poison that attaches to red blood cells. There it is taken throughout your body, strengthening it, and reverting it to the point of physical excellence. But by doing this it the toxin, slowly destroys those same red blood cells. And every twenty eight days, the toxin takes hold of your body. It only lasts twelve hours until the toxin burn off, and restores your red blood cells.

"The poison gives us a Lazarus effect, healing us within nanoseconds. It is the greatest gift given by the venom, as well as the most destructive. The venom will constantly attempt to heal our bodies, but if we suffer a wound that is to severe. Then the it will turn on us, and leave our bodies to dust." Asher said.

"Why are you telling me this crap?" I ask.

"They will come for you brother. It's best that you know now what to do, when facing one their kind. We are stronger than they are, our strength is equal to three vampires. But they are faster than us, and will use their numbers against you. Brother you must always plan for an ambush when fighting against a vampire. So plan your attacks around your transformation, lure them to state of safety, then attack. You must take advantage of any weakness!

"The greatest warning I can give you is about our transformation. When transformed we are untouchable, the venom makes us into tanks. The only thing that can truly hurt us, is our own kind. But the danger arises at the moment we revert back from our transformation. That is when they will hunt you, for at the moment we can not attack, nor defend."

Asher drops down to me,Damn! He pops my knee back, then walks to entrance of the cave. Asher smiles, but the smile is sad. _Is he leaving_?

"Wait, are you really leaving right now?" I ask.

"I'm not searching for company brother. I've completed my duty to you, I have given you all the tools you need to survive this worlds. The choices you make now,are solely yours."

_What do I do now. Asher is a murder but... _Asher looks at me, and his drops. "Centralia, Pennsylvania. Find Karlof, he will help you. Farewell brother..." Asher said.

_He's gone_! He just disappeared, there's not even a scent left. _God, where do I go now_?

* * *

**Author note**: Please review, even to just complain about the grammar. And if you like it please favorite! (Looking for Beta. Please for the love of god! If not for me, than for the poor souls that have to suffer through my writing.)


End file.
